


The Day We Met Again

by IsaiaPola



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Endgame, F/F, I really needed to write this, Madi meeting Lexa, One Shot, Romance, Season 6 setting but with slight changes, The 100 (TV) Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiaPola/pseuds/IsaiaPola
Summary: At some nights Madi can't sleep and takes walkes around the village. One night she walk outside the village borders towards the anomaly. What or rather who she found there was unbelievable. It was someone who she really needed to get back to Clarke to make her mother happy for once in her life.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223





	The Day We Met Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! I know it's not the best story and also not the longest. But this was something that was floating in my mind ever since I've watched season 6 a week ago. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Love,  
> Izzy

Sanctum may not be perfect, but it was everything Clarke and her friends had. The people who lived their before them were strange. Clarke and her friends found out by now that something was up with them. But in order to stay at Sanctum the survivors from earth had to play along. At least until they found a solution to their problem. 

Clarke still kept the fact that her daughter had nightblood from Russell and his followers. Until they found out why nightblood was so important to them everyone from earth decided to keep it a secret. It was nothing good, that was for sure. 

Madi needed to keep it low and stay out of everyone’s business. Whenever Clarke wasn’t able to look after her daughter, Gaya stepped in and took very good care of her. Now that Madi was heda Gaya had an extra eye on the little girl. 

The fact that Madi was heda now was still something that kept giving Clarke massive headaches. In fact it terrified her. Knowing what happened to Lexa was enough trauma to make Clarke not wanting her daughter to be the commander.

But there was no use of talking Madi out of it. Ever since she took the flame Madi kept talking about it being her destiny. 

At one night when Clarke was already asleep, Madi got up and wondered around the village. Something the girl did more often than Clarke knew of. Madi was not stupid, not at all. She knew that Clarke was scared that she would meet the same fate as Lexa. 

The new commander knew what had happened to Lexa. Clarke never talked about it, but Madi talked a lot with Lexa while she slept or meditated. Also something Clarke didn’t know about. But in Madis defense Clarke never asked about it either. 

Every time Madi wanted to be mad at Clarke for not talking to her about Lexa the very same person who her mother refused to talk about gave her comfort in her sleep and defended Clarke. 

For the first time every Madis walk took her out of the borders of the village. It wasn’t that Madi decided where she went. It was as if something in her body told her where to go and Madi just followed.

This night for some reason she walked far, very far outside the borders. She walked for hours until she was in the middle of the woods. She was surrounded by green lights everywhere. She was at the anomaly, but Madi didn’t know what it was or even why she was there. 

The commander just stood there and watched it. Wind was blowing hard, almost like a storm. Thunders came out of it, things around being pulled into it. Only Madi stood there as if nothing was happening. 

She just looked at it and waited. Madi didn’t know what she was waiting for, she only knew she had to wait. Madi watched closely as minutes later a figure appeared in the anomaly. She held her hand up to cover her face.

The light that came out of it was so bright Madi could barely see something. But the commander could clearly see that someone was walking out of it. It was a woman with long brown hair. Madi could’ve sworn she had seen this person before, but it was too bright to tell who it was.

But it wouldn’t make any sense. Everyone she knew was in the village. So who could this person be?

“Madie? It that you?” Madis eyes cracked open and her jaw dropped. 

She couldn’t believe the voice she was hearing. Was she maybe hallucinating? Or was she dreaming? Both seemed more possible than this person really talking to her. 

But Madi watched as the person came closer. Moments later she could see the person in front of her clearly. There was no mistaking this time.

“Lexa?” Madi still not quiet sure if this was real.

“It’s really you.” Lexa opened her arms and pulled the young girl into a tight hug. 

Madi wrapped her arms around the former commander and kept her close. Whatever was going on Madi knew one thing for sure; she wouldn’t let got of Lexa if it was really her. 

After the hug Lexa knelt down. She looked at Madi, putting away a strand of the young girls hair. 

“You are so beautiful and strong. I’m very proud of you.” Lexa finally spoke again. 

It took Madi a while to find her voice again. She had so many questions in her head, she didn’t know where to start.

“How? You are...you were…” Madi couldn’t say it out loud.

“Dead? I know. I myself can’t explain how I got back. One moment I was surrounded by the commanders who came before me and the next I found myself walking through this thing.” the former commander explained. 

No more questions were asked for the moment. Madi just pulled Lexa in for another hug. She couldn’t explain in words for happy she was to see Lexa in person. Not only in the flame. 

The same goes for Lexa. So she doesn’t know how long she was gone, but it must have been a long time. 

“Clarke.” Lexa let go of the little commander. Waiting for an answer. 

The one thing other than Madi that was on the former commanders mind was her one true love, Clarke. 

Madi didn’t give Lexa an answer right ahead. Only a giant smile formed on her face. The girl grabbed Lexas hand and pulled her with her. 

“I can’t wait to see her face!” suddenly Madi was just a little kid. She wanted nothing more than to see her mother happy for once. For a very long time Madi didn’t thought the day would every come. 

The two walked through the woods, back to the camp. They didn’t really talk much. Madi kept going on how she couldn’t wait to see how Clarke would react when she saw Lexa.

But in Lexas head questions started forming. Was Clarke with someone else now? Has she moved on? Lexa couldn’t blame her if she did. For all the former commander knew she had been dead for over five years. 

She couldn’t have asked for Clarke to stay alone forever. Clarke was a strong, brave and beautiful woman. She deserved nothing but happiness and Lexa would be the last person standing in her way.

Madi and Lexa sneaked back into the village. They didn’t want to wake anyone up. The last thing they wanted was for someone to find them. Not before Clarke had the chance to see her former lover.

Madi snuck herself and Lexa in her and Clarke little house where the two slept at night. Clarke was sleeping safe and sound. But not for too long. Madi jumped in the bed, shaking Clarke.

“Clarke. Wake up.” the young commander demanded.

Lexa was taken aback. She had closed the door behind her and stood in front of the bed. Clarke was still as beautiful as she remembered her, even in her sleep. This reminded her of the first and last time Clarke and her laid in bed together.

“Clarke!” Madi said a bit louder. 

The blonde didn’t seem to wake up the way Madi wanted her to. But the little commander wouldn’t stop there. She kept shaking and shaking her.

“Clarke! I said wake UP!” 

Finally the blonde started moving. “Madi...” Clarke groaned, still mostly asleep. “What is it?” 

The blonde didn’t open her eyes once. She turned around, facing Madi and Lexa now. But she was still in the land of dreams.

“You HAVE to wake up. I need you to see this.” Madi was getting slightly annoyed by her mother. Why wouldn’t she just open her eyes for once.

Clarke tried fighting Madi as good as she could in her sleep. She kept pushing Madi away, trying to fully fall asleep again. But the young girl was making it really hard for her. 

“CLARKE!” this time Madi almost screamed. 

But it worked. Clarke sat up, finally opening her eyes. “What is it?” her voice was still very sleepy. All the blonde saw was darkness, her eyes weren’t used to the dark just yet.

“No need to get so grumpy.” Madi frowned.

Clarke rubbed her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted. 

“Hello Clarke.” Lexa finally spoke.

Clarke froze. 

Madi just watched her mother. This was the reaction she was hoping to get.

The blonde thought she was still dreaming. This voice, she didn’t hear it for so many years. Only in her dreams. Clarke turned her head in the direction of the sounds. Her eyes slowly got used to the dark and she was able to see more.

This was the moment her eyes finally met Lexas. Immediately Clarkes eyes started to get wet. Not even a second later her tears started to roll.

“Lexa.” in Clarkes voice was still disbelieve. This must have been a dream, right? She was dead. Clarkes love of her life was dead. She couldn’t be standing in front of her, could she?

But logic didn’t win her inner battle. The blonde beamed out of her bed in the arms of her former lover. Soon her feet couldn’t support her anymore and she broke down. 

Lucky for her Lexa was as strong as always and held her up. It didn’t take the brunette long to cry herself. The only times she every cried since Costias death was with Clarke, on the day they said goodbye to one another and the same day as she died in the arms of her lover. 

Both their hearts were beating fast. Clarkes breath was getting shorter, the tears were making it really hard for her to breath.

“It okay my love.” Lexa softly said through her tears. 

Clarke closed her eyes and tried taking a deep breath. Soon she found her strength again and was able to support herself. She created some space between her and the former commander to get a better look. 

“It’s really you.” Clarke was still crying. “But you died...I was with you...” 

Lexa wiped away the tears of her lovers face, granting her with a hopeful smile. 

“My spirit and body somehow found a way back to you. Our love must be stronger than death.” Lexa spoke. 

Nothing made sense at this point. But at the same time everything made sense. Clarke couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Her lips crushed on Lexas. This was a very much needed kiss. A kiss that Clarke needed for so long. 

Everything Clarke every felt for the other woman came crushing on her. She craved for this kiss for so many years. All this time without Lexa Clarke knew a part of her was dead. This was the first moment in forever that Clarke felt alive again.

Lexa broke the kiss only to look at her lover again once more. She could never get enough of Clarke. No matter how long she would look at her. 

“You’re tired my love. It’s late. We should get some rest.” Lexa said.

Clarke only nodded. She took Lexas hand in hers and guided her to the bed. 

It didn’t take long until another person joined them. It was Madi. “Don’t you dare leave me alone in my bed.” the young girl giggled. 

For as long as she knew Clarke she heard stories about her great love Lexa. Madi always felt like Lexa was this one part that always missed in her little family. Now that she was back Madi sure wouldn’t miss a part of it.

“We would never.” Clarke smiled.

Madi made her way between Clarke and Lexa. She cuddled up against Lexa and closed her eyes. “I’m sooo tired.” the young girl yawned.

Every soon the young commander had fallen asleep. 

Clarkes heart almost melted at the sight of Madi being cuddled up to Lexa. This was a picture she never thought she would ever see in her life. But boy was she wrong. 

The night was passing, but Clarke couldn’t close her eyes. She was too excited to even feel the slightest bit tired.

“Lexa? Are you still awake?” the blonde whispered. 

“Yes.” 

Clarke moved to her side and scooped closer to Madi. Her eyes met Lexas. Both smiled immediately. 

Lexa had one arm around Madi, holding her close. The other hand arm moved over the young girls head to meet Clarkes free hand. 

“Please tell me this is reality. I can’t handle a dream like this.” Clarke whispered.

“This is real, Clarke. I’m here.” the former commander assured.

“Do you remember what I told you the day we said goodbye?” the blonde asked.

Lexa nodded. “Maybe some day you and I will owe nothing more to our people.” 

Memories of that beautiful yet tragic day floated both their minds. Clarke and Lexa had spend the most beautiful hours of their lives together, feeling truly happy for once. This was the first time in years Lexa had cried, because she knew she was about to lose the love of her life for good. 

The two fell silent. Their eyes said more than words ever could. Neither of them even dared to dream of this very moment. Lexa is back among the living. They didn’t have an answer as to how, but they wouldn’t question it for a second. 

“Clarke?” Lexa broke the silence.

“Hm?” 

“There is one thing I regret not doing or rather not saying when we said our goodbyes.” the former commander looked deep into her lovers eyes.

“What is it?” Clarke scooped closer once more, but making sure to leave her daughter enough space.

“I love you.”


End file.
